halofandomcom-20200222-history
Requiem (level)/Walkthrough
Weapons Usable *Assault Rifle *Battle Rifle *Sniper Rifle *Magnum *Shotgun *SAW *Rocket Launcher *Storm Rifle *Beam Rifle *Covenant Carbine *Needler *Energy Sword *Plasma Pistol *Concussion Rifle *Plasma Cannon *Fuel Rod Cannon Vehicles *Warthog *Ghost *Banshee Equipment *Camouflage *Hardlight Shield Normal Walkthrough *Head through the crash site. You can use this opportunity to collect weaponry including a Sniper Rifle, a Fuel Rod Cannon, and a SAW. Use the crevice to get through the rock. *When you reach the cliff side, head left and grab the Warthog. There are also several weapon racks of human weapons if one still wants to change their selection. Follow the roads until you reach the Covenant encampments. You can grab one of two Ghosts in this area if you want. There are three Covenant positions here. One immediately as you enter, another among the rocks to the right, and another in the back. They can be destroyed with the Warthog turret, but be aware that this leaves you in one place. *Head into the pass behind the farthest Covenant base. On the way, you'll run into a group of Grunts, eliminate them carefully. You find a heavily guarded entrance to the forerunner structure. Watch out for the Elite with an Energy Sword near the top entrance, and you'll have to take his Active Camouflage. Make sure that you use this well, as it is an excellent asset. *Enter the Forerunner base. Activate console in the back and the subsequent cores to get the cartographer back online. Eliminate the Covenant before activating the Cartographer again. *Hardlight Shields are arranged on the table where you spawn. Drop down the bridge and eliminate the Covenant below, but do so quickly, as you're exposed on the lift. You'll find more human weapons here. *Cross the bridge. You can find a Shotgun and a Rocket Launcher on the second section. Watch for Banshees above (mid-way through the bridge, you'll be able to get your own if you want.) *Entering the next area will be two Ghosts and various troops, including Shade turrets and Plasma Cannons. This is a second area with a SAW if need be. Get through the main passage in the center and enter the building on the far side. Go to the back and head upstairs, where there will be another Zealot swordsman who will charge after most of his Grunts are killed. Head outside, and either left or right around the corner, killing Covenant as you go. Beware that you can be attacked from the back by both the Phantom and the high-ranking Elites that it drops off on the upper level. *In the next area, two Hunters will guard the door, but they're occupied with fighting Sentinels. Kill them and proceed to the exit. A Fuel Rod Cannon will be on a weapons rack to utilize against the hunters. Before going up the lift to end the level, get the Terminal under the ramp. Video Walkthrough File:Halo 4 - Legendary Walkthrough - Requiem - Part 2A|Requiem - Part 1 File:Halo 4 - Legendary Walkthrough - Requiem - Part 2B|Requiem - Part 2 File:MCC_Halo_4_Heroic_Walkthrough_-_Mission_03_Requiem Category:Halo 4 Walkthrough Category:Walkthroughs